


Where Angels Burn

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [22]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Candles, Incest Kink, Light Angst, Light Sadism, Masturbation, Punishment, Secrets, Sexual Fantasy, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: Red candles burn the hottest, and that's what he needs.





	Where Angels Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "ice and hot wax." Title comes from "Tears of Pearls" by Savage Garden.

It's bad. Taylor knows it's bad, but it isn't like everyone doesn't already joke about what a pyromaniac he is. They joke about his collection of candles, too, calling him a woman for being so drawn to all the different colors and scents. They don't know _why_ he's so fascinated by them, though.

If Taylor has his way, they'll never know. 

His wife has to notice how quickly he goes through candles, but she hasn't said anything. Taylor makes a show of always lighting them for any reason—during dinner, for romantic nights, whatever occasion he can find. There's nearly always one burning in his home office, too, where he spends late nights tinkering with songs and answering business emails. His family knew he kept long, insomniac hours, so he could count on not being disturbed there.

As soon as they get home from the tour, Taylor retreats to his little hideaway and lights up the red pomegranate scented candle he picked up on his way home from the airport. Red candles burn the hottest, and that's what he needs. Lately things have been rough, with Zac's new baby on the way. It's horrible of him, Taylor knows, but he can't stand to watch the way Zac dotes on his wife the way Taylor probably should dote on his. He loved her once, he's pretty sure, but he's not so sure that he still does. Lately it feels more like he's just nostalgic for how it felt to love her. Even then, she wasn't enough for him. There's always been someone else, someone Taylor knows he shouldn't want.

Someone he has to punish himself for wanting.

He lets the candle burn down just a little, until there's a nice puddle of wax on top of it. While it burns, he locks the door and strips down to just his boxer briefs. With a heavy sigh, he picks up the candle and just barely tilts it toward his chest. Not too close to the chest hair—he learned that lesson the hard way. Taylor doesn't relish having to explain the missing patch of hair to Nat again, and having the rest of it waxed out professionally to match isn't the sort of hot wax torture he enjoys. Stomach and thighs are where it's at, the spots just fleshy enough to dull the pain a little and easy enough to hide from everyone until the slight burns heal.

When the first few drops splash onto his stomach, Taylor gasps. It's always a shock to the system at first. Once that pain fades, nothing is left but pleasure. It isn't enough, though. Taylor's stomach and thighs are dotted with patches of red wax, but it isn't enough. He sets the candle down for just a second, just long enough to peel off his underwear, then he picks it up again. He has to be careful now, holding the candle as still as possible so that the wax doesn't go _there_ , but this is better. 

At some point, he can't deny how hard he is. This is supposed to be punishment, but it isn't really. So he grasps his cock, at first telling himself it's just to make sure he doesn't accidentally drip the wax there. But then he's jerking off and he can't deny that what started as punishment for his stupid attraction to Zac has turned into something far worse. He groans loudly when wax splashes against his inner thigh; he'd been so lost in thoughts of Zac that he'd nearly forgotten he was still holding the candle.

Taylor's going to seriously burn himself if he doesn't stop, so he sets the candle back down in its holder and begins stroking himself in earnest. He likes the way the wax feels as it dries and cools, too, so he imagines Zac touching it, peeling it off, kissing the burnt skin. Taylor would even risk dripping a little wax onto his cock if it would get Zac to kiss him there, which he knows it wouldn't, not outside of his twisted imagination. But that's okay. The thought itself is enough to push him over the edge. He comes so forcefully that a few drops splatter onto the candle, and if he had the energy to, he would probably laugh.

Once he's cleaned himself up, he sits and watches the candle burn down. He isn't ready to go to bed yet. Maybe he won't be even after he takes a shower. Maybe he'll just sleep on the couch tonight. Usually he feels better after this, but tonight, he just feels dirty. Letting himself think about Zac like that was bad, worthy of even more punishment.

With a sigh, Taylor lights up a fresh candle. Maybe he just won't sleep at all.


End file.
